


Silence

by MyNameIsRochelleRae



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameIsRochelleRae/pseuds/MyNameIsRochelleRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And on that day he cried and cried for the one who said nothing. The silence was almost too much for the man who could not accept the truth. Tears choked his throat and he called out for his love to sing to him one last time but all that met the desperate man was silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Do enjoy reading!

Mickey Milkovich sat on his bed, fiddling with the box in his hand out of nervousness. Looking out the window, he saw the sun low in the horizon and the sky was a gorgeous pink, he knew he should get going before he was late. Mickey stared into his wardrobe, quickly picking out the dark blue dress shirt, a simple black tie and black dress pants that Ian Gallagher had liked seeing him in. Thinking of Ian, Mickey started smiling. He stroked the small velvet box in his pocket and his smile faltered slightly.

Mickey kept his head down as he walked in the street, trying to avoid looking at other couples. As the sun set, the air became colder and Mickey wished his hand was in Ian’s. Mickey stuffed his hands into his pocket, his fingers lightly brushed the velvet box. The sweet smell of flowers made Mickey stop, his eyes settling on the red roses sitting right in front of the shop. Ian had loved red roses, Ian loved flowers in general, thought they were pretty and meant true love. Mickey chuckled to himself, how could roses that died so quickly represent true love? He still bought a bouquet of red roses anyway, even if he did not agree, he knew Ian would like it.

As Mickey continued walking, his thoughts drifted off to Ian. The first time they had real contact, their first time having sex. Ian Gallagher came in hot and fast into Mickey Milkovich’s life, Mickey did not know how to handle his feelings. He did not even know that he was gay, nor did he know what love was until the red-headed boy came crashing in. Tears started welling up in Mickey’s eyes as he thought about it.

                                                                                                                                                                                       

\---

Ian had burst into his door and pressed a piece of tire iron against his back, waking Mickey up after he had passed out from all the beer he had consumed.

“I want the gun back Mickey,” those were the first words Mickey heard as he woke up. He turned to see a pair of hazel eyes glaring at him. Mickey heard the venom in Ian’s voice but started to feel turned on by the younger boy. He was slightly confused about his feelings but he knew he had to fight back or Ian would have smashed his skull in with that tire iron, or maybe not, the boy may not have had the courage to do that.

“Alright.” Mickey said, and faked like he was going to get the gun in the drawer before turning and tackling the tire iron out of Ian’s hands. Ian landed on the bed and Mickey was on top of Ian, wrestling with the younger boy. Mickey felt his body reacting to that, he was starting to pitch a tent. They struggled further, both fighting for the tire iron and when Mickey managed to wrestle it out of Ian’s hands and was ready to strike Ian, he hesitated. Mickey looked into Ian’s hazel green eyes and caught the scent that was Ian Gallagher and knew that he could not hurt the younger boy. They both felt the sexual tension and Mickey was the first to act, swiftly removing his shirt and helped Ian out of his.

Mickey was caught up in the moment and forgot that his dad, Terry Milkovich was right outside in the living room sleeping as he revelled in the moment, the bed creaking to their rhythm. He was enveloped in Ian’s scent and loved how Ian felt inside of him and they both came quickly.

 

It was the first time that they had sex, first time Mickey was truly happy. He would never forget that moment.

\---

 

Mickey rounded the corner and saw Ian, he quickened his steps, just as much as his heartbeat quickened. His throat was dry and palms sweaty. With hitched breath, he stopped where Ian was. Mickey got down on one knee, not worried that the soil would dirty his pants and set down the bouquet of red roses. There was silence. Mickey expected there to be silence but it unnerved him. He fished out the velvet box, opening it to reveal a simple silver ring with a band of tungsten in the middle. There was still silence, Mickey sucked in a breath, thick cold air cut his throat. _Please Ian, don’t do this to me._

Mickey spoke to break the heavy silence, voice wavering slightly.

“Ian Clayton Gallagher, my angel. The time I have spent with you has been the best time of my life. You made me laugh, you made me annoyed at you, but most importantly, you made me fall in love with you. When I first saw you, you took my breath away, maybe the sex also was part of that reason. Before I met you, I was just angry and I didn’t know how to control my anger properly, now with you I’m just as angry but when you always tell me to fuck off and how you tell me to fight you, I am able to see humour in my constant state of anger. I love and respect your ability to handle me and yet still be so true to yourself. It makes me want to be that way myself, to be able to stay true to myself no matter what. Remember how I came out to my father and wife and got beaten up so badly? I had to keep you for myself, I was not even scared that my dad could have killed me. Why? Because I loved you, I have always loved you and I will continue to love you. I remembered I looked into your eyes after that, and I saw a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we shared together. When I met you, I knew I had met my match. It was only a matter of time until we arrived at this moment. Ian Clayton Gallagher, I love you with all my heart, will you do me the honour of being my husband?” By the end Mickey’s voice was soft and almost incomprehensible because of the tears choking his throat.

A few minutes passed, the silence never left and Mickey stood up. The bouquet back in his hands and the ring back in his pocket. The silence killed him. Mickey started weeping openly.

“Ian. Please Ian.” Mickey cried, crumpling to his knees, resting his forehead on the cold stone. Mickey was a sobbing mess, tear tracks down his face. He did not want to open his eyes to face reality. People said it would bring him closure but after so many years, he has not gotten over what had happened.

Mickey’s eyes focused on the headstone in front of him.

**Ian Clayton Gallagher**

**March 15 th 1996**

**October 25 th 2015**

**Gone but never forgotten.**

“Ian, please, just say something, please.” Mickey sobbed brokenly, “Please Ian, I just want to hear your voice one last time.” Thunder struck and the wind started picking up, the first drops of rain started to fall. The rose petals were swept away in the wind.

The silence was broken by the soft patter of rain on the soil beneath him. Mickey hoped deep in his heart that there would be some sort of reply, but there was nothing. Nothing but rain and the cold thick air that was choking him. The rain started to beat down on Mickey’s back. He set down the flowers and the velvet box with the ring on Ian’s grave after just staring at the headstone for what seemed like hours. Mickey had still hoped for some sort of response but the silence never left. It had never left Mickey since the day Ian had left him.

“I love you Ian, I always have and I always will. Nothing will change that. Not even time.” Mickey whispered tearfully as he walked away, watching the rain pour down on the headstone, flowers and the box.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar errors, do leave comments and constructive criticisms for me!


End file.
